Komire OneShot collection!
by Jonzz
Summary: My collection of KokoxSumire one-shots that didn't deserve their own summary. Rated T just because. Latest Chapter: See You Later, Mire!
1. A Girl's Personality

"Hey guys! What's up?" Koko grinned as he joined the guys in one of the library's tables.

Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Kitsuneme turned to look at him. Kitsuneme grinned slyly back.

"I just told them that a girl's personality shows in their bra color and they went oddly silent!" he said and tried to play the innocent act without laughing.

"Natsume thinks that Mikan is definitely wearing orange polka-dots!" Koko announced to the whole wide world and got his hair burnt.

"Aww, man! I just did my hair!" he complained.

Kitsuneme banged the table and almost laughed his guts out. A girl with glasses and a ponytail in the next table glared at them.

"Oooh! Ruka thinks Hotaru would look totally hot in violet!" Koko grinned.

Ruka blushed badly and buried his face in his hands.

"No I don't!" he yelled, making everyone (including his best friend) sweatdrop.

"What else do we have here? Nonoko should wear blue, says Yuu. And Kitsuneme here thinks Anna is probably wearing pink again! How obvious," Koko sighed.

Everyone around the table went serious. The joke wasn't funny if it was played on all of them.

"How about Koko-kun then?" Yuu huffed.

"Yeah, tell us what YOU think!" Kitsuneme grinned.

"I think I have to go now!" Koko grinned and got off the table.

"You go nowhere!" Natsume said and grabbed Koko's shirt collar, lifting him up against a book shelf.

"Now be a good boy and tell us what you think!" Ruka laughed madly.

"You're thinking about Sumire, aren't you?" Kitsuneme joined the laugh.

"Dude, the laugh isn't funny if there's TWO psychos. Don't you ever watch cartoons?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, tell us!" Yuu commanded.

"I, uh.. Aaaah... I'm not sure.. I shouldn't say... Sumire is... How do I say it? Uhh..."

"Very pissed and right behind ya?"

"That doesn't make sense!" Kitsuneme yelled.

"Unless... I'm right behind ya?" Sumire growled.

"WOAH!" the guys yelled and jumped apart in front of her.

Natsume let go of Koko's shirt, making him fall down and stumble in front of Sumire.

"Uhhh... Hey there?" he tried.

"What are you guys up to?" Sumire purred nicely.

"Uhh.. We're guessing bra colors?"

"Who's bra colors?" she asked, got closer to Koko and played with his shirt.

"Mikan's. Hotaru's. Anna's. Nonoko's. ...Yours?" he listed immediately and let out a half-grin.

"Is that true, guys?" she asked.

The guys glanced at each other fearfully. If they told the truth, the punishment would be terrifying. If they lied and she found out later... They didn't even want to think about that.

"Yes," they said sheepishly.

"What did they say then, Koko?" she purred, lips on his cheek.

"Natsume said Mikan's wearing orange polka-dots. Ruka said Hotaru's wearing violet. Yuu thinks Nonoko should wear blue and Kitsuneme thinks Anna is wearing pink."

"Hmm. They would all be correct then," Sumire grinned.

The boys started imagining why she knew that. Damn.

"What would you say I'm wearing then?" she grinned and ran her tongue up his neck.

"Haa... Black?" he grumbled, trying to catch his breath.

"A good guess. Wonder if you're right!" she said and parted from him.

He twitched when her warm body moved further.

"Well then. I have a meeting with the girls now. I'm sure they're very excited to hear what you think about them, don't you think so? I'd say I'm back at my dorm at 4 PM," she grinned, kissed Koko's cheek and left with a small wave.

"Damn! Hotaru's going to make my life miserable!" Ruka yelled.

"Fuck," Natsume plainly said.

"Nonoko's not going to speak to me for a week!"

"Let's just say we're plain screwed!" Kitsuneme grunted.

"I'm going to be screwed too, I could say. Too bad the word has so many meaning, and the best one of them.. is _all mine_!" he grinned at the moping guys and showed a key dangling from one of his fingers.

"No. _Fucking._ Way!" Kitsuneme yelped.

"Dude! Our girls are never going to speak to us and _you're_ going to go make out?" Ruka yelled.

"Ruka, Ruka, Ruka. Your innocence has once again, amazed me. It's not going to be just making out!" Koko laughed.

Ruka blushed.

"Are you sure Sumire's gonna give ya something? After all of this?" Yuu notified, gesturing to them all.

"I'm absolutely sure. A hundred percent sure."

"And _why_ is that?" Natsume asked, more pissed off than when Koko told Mikan to ask him what sex was.

"Well, boys, I can tell you something. And it's going to be a true fact. _It's not black!_" Koko laughed and left the room, spinning the key merrily on his index finger.

Just as he stepped out of the door, the clock striked four.

**A/N:**** Sumire was oddly pushy in this one. She was a bit out of character. Well, so were the others so I don't care. I want more Komire. And if you're not going to make it, I am. Too bad I never read my own stories.**


	2. Periods

The five boys were sitting under a tree, somewhere deep in the forest. They were hiding from their girlfriends.

"I hate Imai! Why does she always pick on _me_?" Ruka growled and pet his rabbit fiercely.

"I know your pain, man! These days we go through hell every month!" Kitsuneme sighed.

"A girl going through her period is one thing. _Five_ girls going through periods _at the same time_ is... I can't even find a suitable word. And I have a whole dictionary up in my head!" Yuu scoffed at his own lack of words.

"Mikan always gets so... screechy. '_Don't do that, you _pervert!_ Did you steal my panties again? Why didn't you put little marshmallows in my hot chocolate? Eww, I don't want them _now_! Don't look at me, I'm FAT! You're giving me chocolate cake? Aww, how sweet of.. YOU'RE TRYING TO GET INTO MY PANTS, AREN'T YOU? Pervert! Don't you _ever_ think about anything else? GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I don't care if you burn up my panties, I can _buy _more, Mr. Smarty Pants! NOW GO AWAY!_' completed with a slam and there's a lot more! That all happened _yesterday_! What ever happened to the world where men ruled?" Natsume grunted, faking Mikan's high-pitched voice.

"Screechy is nothing. You should see Anna! '_I want this! Oh, I don't want that! Please buy this for me, pretty please? You moron, I meant the red one! What on earth am I going to do with a _green_ one? I guess it could be a nice decoration... In my _trash can_! Geez, Kitsuneme. Can you get any nerdier? Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings? You're not sad are you? Ooooops, I stepped on your phone and I'm so so sorry, what should I do now... Fancy rocking the bed?_' Although I don't mind the last statement." Kitsuneme grinned and leaned his back on the three.

"Have you ever tried to be with Imai? _During her period_? I don't think so! It's awful, hideous, terrifying! Yuu, I need more words!"

"Dreadful? Abhorrent? Abysmal?"

"Enough with the words! When Imai has her monthly... '_Give me money. Why? Coz my head hurts and I ain't using my own money to pay for my medication. That's your job, animal freak! Hey you! Yes you! (points at random guy) Give me 10 bucks or my boyfriend here will beat you up for good! What're ya looking at? I'm serious. Okay then, have it your way! Ruka, go beat that guy up. I SAID BEAT THAT GUY! NOW! NOW! HIT HIM! What are you, a _lady_? Why did I ever agree to date this girly wuss?_' I could go on all day long!"

"I must say, in my opinion... Girls should be held in a cage during their periods! Nonoko is... well, all of those words we previously stated and _much more_! She gets so work-a-holic. _'Not now, I'm relaxing! What do you mean I can't relax while working? OF COURSE I CAN RELAX WHILE WORKING! Oh, that's a good new idea. Relaxation potion for those who work too much. SHUT UP, YUU, I DO NOT WORK TOO MUCH! I don't need any potions! Oh, a potion that makes other potions defenseless! That way, if there's a potion war... I'LL RULE THE EARTH! Mwahahaha!_' You think it's fun when your girlfriend cancels the date so she can _work_ or _make potions_ or _try to take over the world_?'" Yuu started to slightly pant from his explosion.

"You guys have it bad, huh?" Koko finally chipped in the conversation.

He was lying on his back on the grass and watching butterflies flutter around.

"What, you don't?" the four yelled.

"Not really... Sumire just gets really weird, that's all..."

"Is that so?" Yuu said, stretching out the vocals.

"Yeah. Oh, you'll see soon. Sumire's thoughts are getting closer."

"You've been listening to her thoughts all this time?" Kitsuneme sighed.

"Of course I have. I love her thoughts."

"Man, you are _WHIPPED_!" Ruka grinned.

"Shaddap!" Koko growled just as Sumire stepped in front of them.

She eyed the guys. Her eyes were gently narrowed, hands were behind her back and a smile played on her lips. She was wearing a red t-shirt, a black miniskirt and black high-heel boots that almost reached her knees. Her eyes landed on her very own mind-reading guy with sand-colored hair. She spread out her arms as far as they could go and squealed, making the four other guys jump in surprise. Sumire stepped over Kitsuneme and glomped Koko, who was still lying on the ground. He sat up immediately and she climbed on his lap.

"Koko! You were here all along? I was looking for you! I missed you so so so much! How could you just leave me alone? I thought I was sleeping safely in your arms and when I woke up, you were gone! I had to spend an hour all by myself when I was looking for you! I feel so empty! Didn't I tell you to be in my room 11 AM sharp every day? It's already 11.30! Come on, we need to hurry! I'm soooo late on my schedule. We have to move the 12.30 sex to 13.00! Aagh! What should we do about the 12.00 making out? This is crazy! And you, mister!" she pointed at Koko.

"You're going to spend your whole day _in my room_, and we'll try to fix this mess up! Even if it took me all night, we _are _going fix my schedule! So don't try to escape!"

"Why on earth would I escape!" Koko grinned and shrugged as he was dragged away by Sumire.

"I just _love_ being late for 11.00 sex. It always mixes her up! And I just love being in her room, even more than being late!"

"Damn lucky mind-reading bastard!" Natsume cursed.

"_I must say, in my opinion... Girls should be held in a cage during their periods_..." Nonoko growled.

"_What ever happened to the world where men ruled?_" Mikan hissed.

"_Although I don't mind the last statement_...?" Anna screeched.

"_I hate Imai_...?" Hotaru squeezed a fluttery butterfly to death.

"Shit."

"I hate that mind-reading bastard."

**A/N:**** Whew! This story took me three hours of blood, sweat and neck pain. (And it's SO SHORT too!) So I decided to add this to the 'A Girl's Personality'. Maybe I'll start a collection where Koko always get lucky and the other guys... Well, they get not-so-lucky. I almost mixed up the pairings! The original script-version had NonokoxKitsuneme and AnnaxYuu. EWW! Horrible! ...School is starting soon. Don't love it, don't like it, don't hate it. That's the way I think about lots of things. Justin Bieber, for example. I think he's just one of those Disney's sugar sweet pop star -kids. But I also think he has lovely hair. But a weird face. A good voice. But it's too high. And he sings about yucky things, but I've never really listened to him so what do I know? That's me, I see the good and the bad. I'm awwshome, aren't I? Anyway, mom is pressuring me into **_**improving my grades**_** and **_**acting seriously**_** and **_**all that shit **_**now that I'm going through my final year in junior high**_**.**_** So I probably won't be able to spend so much time on computer as I did last year. But no, don't worry! I still love you guys! And love beats all, right? That's what all the movies say! You can not say no to love when **_**Taylor Lautner**_** or some other hot guy is saying it's unbeatable! *shows you a picture of Taylor Lautner (or some other hot guy) tied up and confused* Review. Now. Or he will become my minion. You think it's fun being my minion? You are **_**way wrong**_**.**


	3. Presents

"What's a good gift for a girl?" Koko asked.

Natsume, Ruka, Kitsuneme and Yuu turned to stare at him. They were in Natsume's big, comfy dorm room, trying to finish an essay that was due to tomorrow. Kitsuneme and Koko hadn't even started yet. Ruka just needed to add some finishing touches. Yuu and Natsume were already done, because they were too damn _smart_ for their own good.

"What's a good _what _for a _what_?" Kitsuneme groaned.

"A good GIFT for a GIRL, Kitsu. I think you've heard of them both. The other is something tempting and hard to get, unless it's someone's birthday or Christmas... And the other is a wrapped up box with something nice in it!" Koko scoffed.

"Why a gift?" Yuu wondered.

"Sumire's birthday is just around the corner. And I have no idea what kind of gifts girls like!"

"Diamonds. Every girl _adores_ guys who give them diamonds!" Ruka grinned.

Koko gave him a unsatisfied stare.

"I don't afford something fancy like _diamond underwear_, Ruka. And just so you know, I'm pretty sure Hotaru would've picked out the diamonds and sold them if they weren't a gift from _you_!" he growled.

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, Ruka? Diamond underwear? Do you have no shame?" he smirked.

Ruka blushed furiously.

"I don't think you're one to talk, Natsume. Mikan didn't seem happy with her gift!" Kitsuneme laughed.

"Hey, it was a mix of everything she loves-slash-wants!" Natsume growled.

"Yeah. Howalons, condoms and an engagement ring in one box. What a romantic proposal!" Yuu sighed.

"Hey, she said yes! That's all that matters for now! When we have a family and stuff later, she's gonna laugh at it! Probably."

"Hmm. I think you should go with a safe choice. Something like a good book. Or buy the new AliceBook-laptop from Imai-san! I heard it's all the rage now!" Yuu suggested.

"She hates books. She only reads fashion magazines with articles like _'How to be cruel biatch' _and _'Top ten clothes that make your butt look smaller' _and _'How to get boys drool all over you without actually getting drool on you'_! And she already has one of Hotaru's AliceBooks!" Koko groaned at his friends.

"No worries, my man. The KitsuMaster is here! Anna was so thrilled about my present that she screamed out of joy all night!" Kitsuneme grinned pervily.

"I don't want to hear it!" Koko yelled before Kitsuneme had the chance to explain further.

"What? It was a great night!" he asked innocently.

"Maybe for you!"

"Shh! Anna! This is a secret mission, Operation Eavesdropping GuyWorld!"

Voices heard outside the door caught their attention.

"But Mikan, you're the loudest one!"

Nonoko.

"Shut up, all of you! They'll..."

Natsume yanked the door open and four girls fell in a pile on the floor.

"...hear us," Hotaru finished.

"You were seriously _eavesdropping _on us?" Ruka shouted.

"You can't prove that! You have no prove! This is an illegal interrogation! PLEASE DON'T CALL THE COPS!" Mikan screeched.

Everyone sweatdropped. Mikan kept on babbling about cops and criminals and jails and how she didn't want a crime register or something.

"What might bring you here?" Yuu asked.

"A serious crime of a guy not knowing what to buy his girlfriend!" Anna yelled and pointed at Koko.

Koko pointed at himself too, quite confused at the turn of events.

"Yes, we mean you, Koko! Sumire's birthday is only _two days away_, and you have no present for her! But not to worry, your lucky lady is on a roll tonight! We, Sumire's best friends, have come to your rescue!" Nonoko shouted, pointing at him too.

"Yes, we'll tell you exactly what she wants!" Hotaru nodded.

Silence.

"So what does she want?" Koko asked quietly.

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY, IDIOT!" Anna screamed.

"No, no, no! You need to figure that out by yourself!" Nonoko 'tsk'ed.

"We just give hints!" Mikan shrugged.

Silence again.

"So give them! I don't have all day! The shops are going to close soon!" Koko groaned.

Hotaru glared at him.

"What Sumire _wants_ is something expensive!" she said.

"What Sumire _wants_ is something she likes!" Mikan smiled.

"What Sumire _wants_ is something oh so romantic!" Anna sighed.

"What Sumire _wants _is something she can show off!" Nonoko giggled.

"What Sumire wants is crystal clear, but what Sumire _needs _is something you need to figure out by yourself!" they all said at the same time.

Koko was speechless as he thought about it.

'_Hmm. I guess they're right. I never really _tried to _think of a present by myself. I just asked others to do it for me. Something expensive, romantic.. Something she likes and can show off to her friends... Oh.'_

"I think I've got it!" Koko grinned.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, doubting his words. Mikan's smile brightened, Anna's eyes were full of tears and Nonoko grinned.

"I have to hurry before the shops close!" he yelled and ran off.

"Hey, what about your essay?" Kitsuneme yelled after him.

He was too late. Koko was already far away.

"Meh. He'll be fine!" Kitsuneme sighed.

The girls smirked at each other.

TWO DAYS LATER, Sumire's birthday party

"Aww, thanks Mikan!" Sumire sighed as she opened her umpteenth present that day.

"I bought them with love and joy! And the 4000 rabbits I borrowed from Hotaru!" Mikan laughed.

Sumire almost started drool when she lifted a huge box of howalons out of the wrappings.

"Oh my god, Mikan! _Where did you get this from_?" she squealed.

"I have my sources!" Mikan grinned.

"Me next, me next!" Nonoko yelled, handing Sumire a small package.

It was about the size of her palm and took the form of a triangle. She opened it with curiosity and found a small vial full of pink liquid.

"Uhh... Thanks?"

"Don't thank me yet! Let me tell you what it is first! I call it... Well, it doesn't have a name yet. But it makes your skin look sooo good! No zits or pimples or whatever. This baby here is going to _rule _the cosmetic business!" Nonoko laughed crazily.

"Seriously? THANKS!" Sumire squealed again.

"My gift was the birthday cake! I didn't know what else to get you!" Anna groaned.

"No problem, I love cake!"

"Here. Happy birthday. It's an addition to AliceBooks. You can create _one_ fan page with it. Only one. You'll be the first one to start a fan page!" Hotaru handed him a small memory stick.

"Ohh! Thanks, Hotaru! I'm going create a NatsuRuka-fan page!"

There was a knock at the door. Sumire got up from her arm chair.

"Is that Koko? I'm so giving that jerk a piece of my mind. He's late!" she whined and opened the door.

Every single person in the room _had to_ see this, so they all stuffed themselves in the corridor. Outside the door was indeed Koko, panting like he had just ran a marathon. He grinned at Sumire.

"Sorry, I'm late. It took a lot more time preparing your gift than I thought it would."

He was wearing black jeans and a (hot) black leather jacket.

"My gift? You bought me a gift?" Sumire asked.

And he was forgiven for being late.

"Sure I did. And just like your friends suggested... It's something expensive and something romantic. Something you like and can show off..." he trailed off, staring at her incredibly cute impatient face, and started opening his jacket's zipper.

When the jacket was half-way open, he pulled out two small, black lumps out of the depths of his jacket. A black kitten and a black puppy. He grinned again.

"I couldn't decide which one to take so I took them both. And I had to find a pair of the same color. That's why I'm so late!" he explained.

Everyone watching them went '_aawww_' and Sumire's eyes filled with tears. He jumped slightly when he noticed she was crying.

"What's the matter? You don't like them?" he asked carefully.

Sumire shook his head and the tears kept falling on her cheeks. Mikan quietly brought a small basket and placed the two black 'babies' in them, so they wouldn't be in the way. Just as she stepped back, Sumire squealed and jumped to hug Koko tightly.

"You're the BEST boyfriend I could _ever ever ever_ ask for!" she cried.

"Glad to know that," he grinned sheepishly.

"Ohh, you're so damn sweeeeet! I'm going to love you, like, forever!" she hiccuped and kissed him.

He smiled into the kiss and answered her as passionately as he could, since the whole class were smiling smugly at them. He broke the kiss slowly and smiled at her.

"What're you going to name them?" Mikan yelled, ruining the mood.

Sumire grinned.

"_We_ still have to think about that for a while!" she said and hugged Koko again.

"That was so darn romantic! I'm actually crying!" Anna sniffled.

"Yeah, well.. It was actually all thanks to your hints!" Koko grinned.

"Yeah... But we were actually talking about a ring, Koko. We were hoping you'd propose to her. But this is so much better!" Nonoko smirked.

"Oh... Well, actually..." Koko coughed and dug around his pockets, lifting up a small velvet box.

"No. Fricking. Way!" Sumire squeaked.

"Uhh... I also bought this for you... If you'll take it. Of course that means we have to actually tell people that we're engaged and I have to beat up guys who even look at you and we kind of will someday start a family and all that... But I wouldn't mind it if it was with you, Sumire! Sooo... Will you uhh.. Marry me later?" he grinned helplessly.

"Get out of here!" Sumire squeaked again.

Koko seemed slightly hurt, so Sumire quickly fixed her mistake.

"I didn't mean it like that! _Of fucking course I will marry you, silly!_ I love you, don't I?" she itsquealed.

"Way to score, man!" Kitsuneme yelled.

"Good luck, Koko!" Ruka grinned.

"Congratulations!" Yuu sighed.

"Good... Hn," Natsume coughed like he didn't know what to say.

"I don't need good luck! I'm going to have the greatest woman in the world become my wife!" Koko growled and tried to hug Sumire.

But Sumire wasn't there anymore. She was already admiring her two new members of family.

Later the kitten became Princess and the puppy was named Sebastian. And Sumire, Koko, Princess and Sebastian lived a happy life.

The Cheesy End.

**A/N:**** Whew. The other guys didn't get it that bad in it. But maybe they got punished later. And god, it was so cheesy. I felt like puking. I can't even believe I wrote that. It didn't work out like it did in the two previous chaps... Anyway, it's late and I'm half-dead. So goooody nightie!**


	4. Like Or Love?

Koko took one howalon and popped it in his mouth. Kitsuneme glared at him.

"...You sure you don't want one?" Koko sweatdropped.

"I don't want it. Howalons are for girls!" Kitsuneme huffed.

"Actually, according to this new book I read, Howalon History, howalons were originally meant for guys... You see, after a long day of work, no wife or even girlfriend at home... They needed some pleasure at least. Howalons were originally named Pleasant Balls and..."

"Shut it, Yuu. I seriously didn't want to hear that!" Kitsuneme groaned.

Koko's eyes widened as he stared at the two howalons that were left in the box.

"...Does that mean, like... I'm not getting enough attention from Permy?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"What the hell?" Natsume snarled.

"Yeah right, Koko. You get laid, like what.. Ten times a week?" Ruka grumbled.

"Twelve," Koko grinned.

"I seriously want to kick your ass!" Kitsuneme growled.

"Now now, Kitsu... You have a girlfriend too, don't you?"

"Ugghh.. Don't remind me. EVERY SINGLE TIME when we talk bad about them, Sumire catches us and tells the others... I haven't had any in weeks!"

"Same here," Yuu sighed.

"Me too!" Ruka admitted.

"Me three," Natsume scowled.

Koko gave them a long stare.

"You guys should just stop talking bad about them, right?"

They perked up.

"There's a seed of truth to that statement!" Yuu smiled.

"Yeah, yeah! When Sumire catches us, she'll tell them that we're the best and then...!" Kitsuneme trailed off with a dreamy look on his face.

"I agree completely!" Ruka grinned.

"So what's good about them?" Natsume asked.

Silence. They all started staring at odd directions. Koko sweatdropped.

"You guys... Then, what made you fall in love with them?"

"LOVE? It's not love! Real men don't love! They play with women and rip their hearts off, right?" Kitsuneme shrilled.

"Yeah! Umm... It's not love, more like... Like?" Ruka said and gave them a confused look.

"...Oh-kay. Then what made you _like _them?" Koko groaned.

"Hotaru's mean, doesn't pay attention to me and always takes my money. Not to mention she sells my pictures... But I guess I like the way she doesn't drool over me like my fangirls do. And she can be kind too, at some points. Like the time when I fell down and hurt my knee, she gave me a lift to the nurse's office... And she never sells too intimate pictures, either... I love the way she screams when we..."

"OKAY! That's enough of that!" Koko coughed.

"Geez, Ruka. Don't blabber too much. That's just like you... You're similar to Mikan."

"Hee? Tell us more, Natsume!" Kitsuneme smirked.

"Well... Mikan's dumb, dense and loud. I like her because she doesn't try to sell herself. And I guess most of the girls are loud, so I can't blame her... I love her, because she's always so positive..."

"Yuu, your turn!" Koko whispered, so he wouldn't ruin the mood of telling stuff.

"Umm... Nonoko can be quite work-obsessed, sometimes wants to take over the world and has this domina side to her... But.. She's kind most of the time and likes the same stuff I do, like reading and such. I love her domina side too, it's interesting. And she makes funny potions that we can play with sometimes."

"Is that all you guys play with?" Kitsuneme laughed.

Yuu blushed.

"Your turn, Kitsu!" Koko grinned.

"Nothing to tell about. Anna's annoying, loud, work-obsessed, doesn't pay attention to me, brings me good pastries from work, laughs at my jokes, I love her..."

"HAHA! Each and every one of you admitted it!" Koko yelled victoriously.

"Admitted what?"

"Everyone said that 'I love...' and either her or something about her!" he grinned.

Ruka, Kitsu and Yuu blushed. Natsume tried to keep his cool, but the pink tint on his cheeks fought against him. Koko glanced at his clock.

"And in three.. two... one... TA-DA!" he shouted and threw his arms up in the air.

Crickets chirped.

"Ah... Ta-da?" he coughed.

Natsume narrowed his eyes at him. Koko shivered.

"Hello? Sumire? Are you there?" he squeaked.

"Oh! What's up, guys?" Sumire grinned and ran to hug Koko.

Koko sighed from relief.

"Good, you brought them. That scared me!" he groaned.

"Brought who? I came alone," Sumire scowled.

"WHAT? What about my awesome plan?" Koko complained.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Sorry, Koko! I was so into shopping that I forgot to call them!" Sumire whimpered and slapped her forehead.

"What's going on?" Kitsu growled.

"Ah.. Koko came up with this stupid..."

"Not stupid, AWESOME! It's my Awesome Plan!" Koko huffed.

"Yeah, whatever. He told me to bring the girls here and eavesdrop on you, while he makes you talk about your love for them..."

"That is an awesome plan," Kitsuneme said.

Others nodded enthusiastically.

"If it wasn't for Sumire, we'd have gotten our points up!" Ruka wailed.

"Is that all you guys ever think about? Just sex?" Sumire sighed.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Kitsuneme yelled.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Yuu yelled at the same time.

They glared at each other. Sumire rolled her eyes, turning to stare at Koko.

"And? Did they say anything good, something I can use?" she asked.

The guys started growling at Koko. Their reputation would be gone if he'd tell everything to the blabbermouth Sumire.

"...will be gone if he tells everything to the blabbermouth Sumire!" Koko repeated accidentally.

Sumire gave everyone, except Koko, her trademark cat-eyes glare. They shivered.

"So I'm the blabbermouth, eh? Then maybe I, the blabbermouth, should tell your girlfriends every single secret I know about you... Like the time Kitsu cheated on Anna with a mop. Or the time when Ruka secretly took a picture of Hotaru sleeping and is now doing dirty deeds with it. Oh, what about the time Iinchou fell down, mixed up all Nonoko-chan's potions and never admitted it? And Natsume, you have a hidden storage of Mikan's panties, don't you? I have much worse secrets, too. Should I tell them? I don't think I can help it, I _am_ a blabbermouth!" Sumire hissed.

"WE'RE TERRIBLY SORRY!" they all yelled and bowed deeply.

"Hn. Now then, if you guys don't mind... I'm going to take what's mine and head back to my dorm!" she grinned, grabbing Koko by his arm and dragging him away.

"Bye-bee!" Koko yelled to them from far far away.

"That chick is frickin' scary!" Natsume stated the obvious.

Others nodded.

"Koko?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to eat those howalons?"

"...You can have them."

"Seriously? Awww, you're so sweet! I'll pay you back, okay?"

"Cool. Can I choose how I get paid?"

"I know already, you just wanna get laid."

"You know me too well, don't cha?"

"Seriously. Is that all guys think about?"

"Hey, I only think about it when I'm with you!"

"...I don't know whether that's sweet or gross."

"Just take it as a compliment, Sumi. Will you still pay me back?"

"Fine. Come with me. I was going back to my dorm anyway.

**A/N:**** Fuu. I'm very sorry, if my level dropped. I don't know. I'm tired. Thank god, tomorrow's Friday. I should update my two other stories too. They're just... Standing there. O_O Scawy! Right now, I'm into Full Moon wo Sagashite. I read the manga about two years ago (mom slapped my head when she heard it was about shinigamis who have committed suicide, she should've just listened further...), but now I started watching anime too. I tried to apply to a Japanese Language For Beginners course, but I think it was full since I haven't gotten a notification about it. Booo. Now I have to wait a year before I can apply again... Another year is going to pass soon, and I have to go to high school. Mom says I have to stay in mah home town's high school... But that place is frickin' boring, so I'll apply to one that I can go to by bus. Plus, it's close to McDonald's. 83 That's all for now. Bye-bee!**


	5. Dreams

"Your Majesty," a servant greeted.

"Ahh, it's you. Did you do what I told you to?" Koko grinned.

He was sitting on his great royal couch, in his royal red vest with golden embroidery and matching pants. Lots of servants with either food or mini fans surrounded him.

"I have gathered all the beautiful maidens here so Your Majesty can pick the one Your Majesty likes," the servant bowed and clapped his hands.

Instantly, all sorts of girls started flooding in. Everyone was beautiful, or cute at least. He could recognize at least Anna, Hotaru and Mikan from amongst them. The Indian clothes fit them to the T.

"Oh-ho," he chuckled.

How he wondered what the other girls looked like...

"Girl number one, come forward and introduce yourself!" the servant yelled.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair and cold blue eyes stepped forward with a overconfident aura around her. She flicked her hair and smiled at him.

"My name is Luna, daughter of _Koizumi_ _Satoshi_. I am here to offer myself to Your Majesty," she said in a tone that made him shiver in disgust.

"Rejected," he quickly said.

Luna was thrown out of the window, right into the trench.

"Girl number two, come forward and introduce yourself!"

This time it was Anna, who came to stand in front of him. Her eyes had a slight fearful spark in them.

"M-My name is Anna, daughter of Umenomiya Ren. I am here to offer myself to Your Majesty, _pleasedon'tthrowmeoutofthewindow_," she whispered quickly.

He almost laughed at her nervous tone. Snapping his fingers, he commanded his servants to take her to his twin brother, Kitsuneme. Servants proceeded to fullfill his orders, while one of them called for girl number three.

"UWAA! Is it my turn ALREADY? I was so certain that I was yet to come! Are you sure about this?"

"_Girl number three, _come forward and INTRODUCE yourself!" the servant spat.

Mikan ran to the front and saluted him.

"My name is Mikan, but I'm often called Idiot. I am the daughter of Sakura Izumi and I really loved my daddy! I am here to offer myself to ya, but I really don't want to because I'm not a pig or anything else that you could sacrifice! Even though I think sacrificing pigs is BAD, because they're incredibly CUTE, ya know? Talking about cute, I saw a really rude guy out there and he was a complete pervert, he had no manners at all and he peeked at my underwear and then he went all like '_you're the one who showed it to me, idiot_' and I really didn't like him at all! And why does everyone call me an idiot, because I can be quite smart! Even my best friend, my Hotaru, calls me an idiot! Even if I didn't do anything! This one time, a guy came to me and asked me to go out with him and I said '_silly guy, we already are outside_' and my Hotaru was all like '_Mikan is a total idiot and I can not say that enough, because every time I say it she just does something even more idiotic_' and I don't get it at all! By the way, I don't know you and my mommy said I can't talk to strangers so can I turn around so it'll be like I'm not actually talking to you?" she babbled and smiled brightly.

"Ugh, take her to Natsume. I'm begging you!" Koko groaned.

She was quickly dragged away, but they could hear her going on and on about flossing for minutes.

"Umm... Girl number four, come forward and introduce yourself!"

Hotaru came towards him with her duck scooter, stopping right in front of him.

"Hotaru, daughter of Imai Kaede. Here to offer myself to Kokoro Yome," she simply said.

Koko sighed.

"That's what I though. Hey, you there, take me to Ruka," she said to one of the servants.

"..Girl number five, come forward and introduce yourself."

Nonoko came and smiled at him.

"Umm.. I'm Nonoko, daughter of Ogasawara Akira. I'm here to offer myself to Your Majesty," she giggled.

Koko sighed.

"You know what to do," he said to the servants.

They nodded and started leading Nonoko towards Yuu's room.

*****************Time Tripping*******************

"Girl number six-six-five, come on!" the servant groaned in dismay.

"Ehehe. My name is Yumi, daughter of Moriyama Noboru. I am here to offer myself to Your Majesty, " a girl with bright pink hair and green eyes said.

He yawned. She just eyed his servant.

"For Pete's sake, why don't you just rape him so we can get this over with?" he yelled.

She was led out of the castle. He turned to his servants.

"How many more?" he groaned.

"Ah.. This seems to be the last one, Your Majesty," one of them whispered.

"Good," he said and closed his eyes, leaning back on his royal couch.

"Girl number six-six-six, please come forward and introduce yourself!"

He could hear light steps nearing his royal couch and a voice that sounded like angels' choir.

"Your Majesty," the voice said.

He opened his eyes to greet the beauty in front of him. Her waist-length seaweed-like hair, her sparkling emerald orbs, her perfect curves complimented by a forest-green halter top and a matching Indian skirt. Those slender arms that were crossed over her chest and those smooth, perfect legs. She tilted her head to the side.

"My name is Sumire, daughter of Shouda Makoto. I am here to offer myself to you."

His eyebrows rose. He tried to burn her image into his retinas.

"I totally accept," he grinned.

She smiled at him sweetly. He knew that smile. That was her 'sweet smile', which he hadn't seen since kindergarten. It made her look even hotter.

"Sit with me, will ya," he chuckled and sent the servants and other obstacles away.

Landing her perfect ass next to him, she sat as close to him as she could.

"Your Majesty," she smiled again.

"Call me Koko, okay? I would hate to see you getting tired of screaming 'Your Majesty' all night."

She blushed and giggled. He grinned again.

"Well then, Koko it is. Umm. Koko, tell me about yourself," she begged.

"Hmm.. I can't remember anything right now. Oh yeah, one thing I can remember. I love you."

She blushed again and turned her head away. He smiled to himself and took a glass of wine off a table next to the couch. In the middle of drinking, he could feel something on his thigh. He looked down and found a hand on his thigh, very close to his private area. Sumire's hand, to be exact. His mouth dropped.

"Yo-Your Majesty, the wine is coming out of your mouth," Sumire said nervously.

He closed his mouth and turned to stare at her.

"The truth is... I've always watched you from afar.. Because when we met in kindergarten, I fell in love with you. And those feelings wouldn't go away. I.. I still love you, Koko. Lately, I've been having these weird needs and..."

She gulped.

"I need you, Koko," she whispered.

She came closer, their lips almost touching. She closed her eyes and dived closer.

_**GAME OVER**_

_**Dear client,**_

_**your 'Dreams Come True' demo is now over.**_

_**If you liked the new version of 'Dreams Come True',**_

_**you can purchase it in the nearest Alice Town.**_

_**Thank you for testing our new product.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dreams Come True Corporation.**_

He blinked. His palace, royal couch and Sumire's face started fading away. Her lips were a mere inch away from his. He blinked again. Now all he could see was a pink-ish image of a wall. He took his virtual helmet off and stared at the now-white wall.

"Koko? Are you ready? I'm getting bored here."

He turned around and opened the curtain separating him from Sumire.

"Finally! Why did you want to test this stupid game anyway?" she groaned.

He just stared at her. She frowned and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Are you okay?" she sighed.

He nodded quietly.

"Good. Let's go now, the shops are going to close soon and I haven't found Natsume-sama's present yet!" she squealed and ran towards the doors.

"Just one fucking inch!" he groaned.

"Did you say something?" Sumire asked.

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Hurry up then!"

Koko followed her to the other shops and listened to her ranting about Natsume and Mikan, who were in a love-hate relationship. Like he cared right now. Dreams Come True Corporations just shattered his dream, for Pete's sake. After she found a good gift for Natsume, they headed back to Alice Academy. Being the gentleman he was, Koko took her all the way do her dorm door.

"Thanks for coming with me today, Koko!" she beamed while searching for her keys.

That new key strap she had bought recently was not a good purchase. The strap apparently hated her, because it would run away every time it saw her.

"Just one inch," he replied.

"Uhh.. What?" she scowled and digged deeper into her purse.

"Just one inch and that kiss.."

She dropped her purse and stared at him. Noticing her mistake, she quickly picked it up and started digging it again.

"Say what? A kiss?" she mumbled incoherently.

"Yeah, just one inch and I would've gotten a kiss from the girl of my dreams," he sighed.

She frowned and for some reason, started glaring at her purse.

"Is that so? When did all this happen without me noticing?"

"During the Dreams Come True demo."

Her eyes softened slightly, but her glare was still enough to make her keys too scared to come out.

"Hmm," she mumbled and finally caught his keys.

He sighed again while she was unlocking the door. With a sideways glance, she noticed him looking quite blue. She sighed and turned towards him.

"Listen, you will not talk about this to anyone and you absolutely will not misunderstand this. I just don't like it when you are sad. Makes me remember the dark times when you first came here," she said and looked around, making sure no one was around.

He tilted his head slightly in confusion. She grabbed his uniform tie, pulled him down and planted a kiss on the corner of his lips. He blinked.

"I know I'm not that _'girl of your dreams', _but at least it will make you feel better," she sighed and slammed the door shut behind her.

He stood there silently and brought a hand to the spot where she kissed him. He blinked again and a wide smile made its way to her face. Whistling, he started to trot towards his dorm.

**A/N:**** Kyaa! What do you think? 8D This was from the time before they started dating. The slightly jealous Sumire was quite cute and funny, if I do say so myself. ;3 I've been trying hard to improve my skills, but they both still seem a bit out of character... Well, I'll get it right some day. Tee hee. I've been thinking about continuing my +Anima-story when I finish Love Trap (one more chapter to go, guys!).. Valentine's is coming too! How I wish we had the give-chocolate-to-the-one-you-love tradition in Finland too.. Then I could get some chocolate for free! X3 Well, I'm a girl so I wouldn't get chocolate... If I passed some chocolate to guys, would they give me chocolate on White Day, I wonder? Pfft. I guess I would just buy them for myself... XD Please leave a review after you've read the story and this massive author's note!**


	6. Everybody Log On

**Koko 'Da Boss' Yome** Hey everyone! Do you prefer saying everybody or everyone?

2 hours ago - Like - Comment

**Koko 'Da Boss'** **Yome** _likes this._

View all comments

**Ruka Nogi** What's the difference?  
2 hours ago - Like

**Mikan Sakura** Oooh! I like saying 'everybody'! It's fun!  
2 hours ago - Like

**Hotaru Imai** Why am I surrounded by idiots?  
2 hours ago - Like

**Ruka Nogi** Because you love us? :)  
2 hours ago - Like

**Hotaru Imai** Dream on, bunny boy.  
2 hours ago - Like

**Sumire Shouda** Seriously, Koko, who cares?  
2 hours ago - Like

**Koko 'Da Boss'** **Yome** I DO! Those who say 'everybody' are EVIL!  
2 hours ago - Like

**Mikan Sakura** EH?  
2 hours ago - Like

**Fox Eyes Kitsuneme** They sure are. Everyone knows that. (see, everyONE, haha! I'm not evil, witches!)  
2 hours ago - Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** ...?  
2 hours ago - Like

**Koko 'Da Boss' Yome** THINK about it. EveryBODY as in dead bodies! Those who say 'everybody' think of everyone as DEAD PEOPLE! Scaaaaarryyyy.  
1 hour ago - Like

**Sumire Shouda** ...say what?  
1 hour ago - Like

**Fox Eyes Kitsuneme** ZOMBIES, witch with a bee! ZOOOMBIIIIES! Capish?  
1 hour ago - Like

* * *

**Fox Eyes Kitsuneme** is dead.

1 hour ago - Like - Comment

**Sumire Shouda** _and 24 others like this._

View all comments

**Koko 'Da Boss' Yome** And that's why you never mess with my girlfriend! :D

1 hour ago - Like

**Yuu Tobita** Why do you make it sound like YOU were the one who beat him up?  
1 hour ago - Like

**Koko 'Da Boss' Yome** Shut up, killjoy! I DO NOT LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE! *rips clothes off and dances on a table* Yeah, baby, yeah!  
1 hour ago - Like

**Mikan Sakura** Ooh! Can I join you?  
1 hour ago - Like

**Koko 'Da Boss' Yome** Sure thing, sugar! Hop on!  
1 hour ago - Like

* * *

**Koko 'Da Boss' Yome** has been murdered by Sumire Shouda, his hot girlfriend, and Natsume Hyuuga, the boy who couldn't confess his feeling to Mikan Sakpsfsdfsf.  
45 minutes ago - Like - Comment

**Sumire Shouda** _and 45 other people like this._

View all comments

**Sumire Shouda** Seriously, who writes these things? I'm pretty sure Natsume broke Koko's fingers.  
44 minutes ago - Like

**Mikan Sakura** Ooh! I didn't know Natsume had feelings at all! Who's this Mikan Sakpsfsdfsf?  
40 minutes ago - Like

* * *

**Hotaru Imai** needs to get out of here before the idiocy gets her, too.

37 minutes ago - Like - Comment

**Ruka Nogi** _and 2 others like this._

View all comments

**Ruka Nogi** Will you take me with you? ;)  
37 minutes ago - Like

**Hotaru Imai** 200 rabbits, please.  
37 minutes ago - Like

**Ruka Nogi** I don't have much money right now...  
36 minutes ago - Like

**Hotaru Imai** Carry my stuff and we're even.  
36 minutes ago - Like

**Sumire Shouda** You're scaring me by answering each other so fast.  
34 minutes ago - Like

* * *

**Ruka Nogi** has ran away with his girlfriend

33 minutes ago - Like - Comment

**Mikan Sakura** _and 140 other people like this._

* * *

**Koko 'Da Boss'** **Yome** You'll never guess what I did just now. ;)

20 minutes ago - Like - Comment

**Mikan Sakura** _likes this_.

View all comments

**Mikan Sakura** Umm... Did you eat something good? :)  
19 minutes ago - Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** Polka, I think you might want to come to my room and think about what you just said. NOW. Yome, we don't want to know.  
19 minutes ago - Like

**Koko 'Da Boss' Yome** Ew. Take your lovers' thing elsewhere. I'm being serious here. And you DO want to know! Anyone else wanna guess?  
17 minutes ago - Like

**Anna Umenomiya** Tell us! :)  
14 minutes ago - Like

**Koko 'Da Boss'** **Yome** Wait for it...  
13 minutes ago - Like

* * *

**Sumire Yome** KOKO, YOU ARE SO DEAD! Come here so I can NEUTER you!

10 minutes ago - Like - Comment

**Koko 'Da Boss' Yome** _and 207 others like this_.

View all comments

**Koko 'Da Boss' Yome** Think about the kids, honey! Our future kids! ...I love you?  
10 minutes ago - Like

**Sumire Yome** I love you too, but I'm still going to kill you.  
9 minutes ago - Like

**Mikan Sakura** AWW! That is so sweet, guys! I'm so happy for you!  
7 minutes ago - Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** What part of that is sweet, Polka?  
7 minutes ago - Like

**Mikan Sakura** ALL OF IT! I want to get married soon, too.  
6 minutes ago - Like

**Sumire Yome** I AM NOT married! OR engaged! Or ANYTHING with this twerp!  
3 minutes ago - Like

**Mikan Sakura** SOMEBODY is in denial! :)  
2 minutes ago - Like

**Fox Eyes Kitsuneme** EVIL ZOMBIE PERSON! GO AWAY, GO AWAY!  
2 minutes ago - Like

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga** just proposed to **Mikan Sakura.**

a few seconds ago - Like - Comment

**Sumire Yome** _and everyone else likes this_.

* * *

A/N: Tee hee. XD Since Facebook has become more popular in fanfictions, I decided to write one myself. It was quite fun. See, no one liked the comments because I was too lazy to make anyone like them. Yet, I always put the Like button in them. Why? Because when I realized I didn't have to put them there, I was almost finished and I was already too lazy to erase them. Haha. :P It was supposed to be KokoxSumire everywhere but I guess it became more of a NxM fic? ._. I put this in the Komire collections, because I was too lazy to make this a new summary and stuff. Tell me what you think, people. Constructive criticism needed. Cookies are being donated to kind reviewers. Evil, but DELICIOUS cookies.


	7. See You Later, Mire!

Kokoro Yome was a happy man. He had everything a man could ever hope for. He had a loving wife, Anna, who woke him up every morning with a sweet kiss and made him delicious breakfast that would've made even the world's most emotionless food critic beg for more. He had two ten-year-old daughters, Yuki and Yuuki. He had a son, Kokoro Junior, who had been born only a year ago and who already resembled his father greatly. He had a job that paid well, yet he loved doing it. He also had a well-trained, child-friendly cross-bred dog that he had bought when he and Anna got married thirteen years ago.

This dog got the name Sumire because violet was his wife's favorite flower. Sumire had become a part of their family as soon as they had laid eyes on her. Her fur was of the most peculiar shade of black that almost looked like it was dark green. Her fur was long, soft and hard to take care of. Sumire had won many contests in her youth, ranging from agility to dog shows. But now she was old, nearing its end day by day. She no longer had the strenght to run freely, to follow her master around wherever her went or to play with her master's children. She couldn't go to work with her master like she used to, so she stayed home and watched over his son while Anna baked pies and cupcakes, washed dishes and cleaned the whole house.

Sumire lazily watched over Kokoro Junior, who usually went by the name Koko, as he played a game nobody else could quite understand. His eyes were lit with the joy of being alive. Sumire was reminded of her master at the early stage of their mutual life. She liked that sparkle in his eyes. She had fallen in love with it when she had set eyes on Kokoro Yome (Senior) thirteen years ago. Though Sumire wasn't completely sure if she could call it love. Love was a word made up by humans, from their standards, and she was only a dog. But as much as she could, she loved that man. He was kind and always smiled and played with her... Unlike this little twerp that she was stuck with. Sure, Koko Junior smiled and sometimes played with her, too. But she absolutely hated the way her master spent more time with Koko than with her. What was so great about this drooling little creature? Why would her master always come home and yell 'how's my little boy today' when he used to call out for her?

Sumire huffed angrily and disregarded her thoughts to oblivion, turning to stare at the little boy instead. He was laughing his heart out by himself, clapping two pieces of wood together in a steady rhythm. If Sumire was human, she would roll her eyes right now. But since she wasn't, she just turned away and tried to fall asleep.

"Mire! Mire!" Koko yelled and stopped beating up the pieces of wood.

She ignored the boy. He had no right to talk to her when he was the one taking her master away from her.

"Mire!" Koko giggled and put a tiny hand on her back, tugging her fur.

He didn't get a response and started sniffling. Sumire only glanced at his miserable face. The twinkle was still in his eyes, even when he was about to cry. And boy, did he cry loud. Sumire's ears hurt at the sound. Anna, Sumire's least favorite person in the whole family, came out of the kitchen and began fussing over Koko.

"Oh, sweetie! What's wrong? Did Sumire scare you?" Anna asked in her hideous when-talking-to-a-baby voice and glanced at the dog suspiciously.

Koko kept weeping. Now Anna was getting a lot more worried and checked the boy for any injuries. Or bite marks. When she didn't find any, she picked up the boy and started humming a relaxing tune. The sobs eventually turned into small hiccups and then disappeared.

"Good boy, are we happy now?" Anna laughed.

Koko giggled. The whole scene was just too much. Sumire stood up with difficulty, dragged herself to the other side of the room and laid down. Anna didn't even pause as she cooed to her little baby. Koko, however, was watching her every move and started struggling against his mother's hold.

"Mire!" he insisted and gave his mother a look of frustration.

"Okay, okay. You want to go say hi to Sumire, don't you?" Anna laughed and put him down.

He immediately made his way to the dog and rested his head on Sumire's warm, furry stomach.

"Mire," he calmly said.

Anna sighed. She would never admit it to her husband, but she was a bit scared of the dog. She had been bitten by a dog when she was a small child and had been afraid of canines ever since. They were unpredictable and stupid. What if this one bit her little baby? She still remembered the time when Yuki and Yuuki were small and she had caught them pulling Sumire's fur. Sumire's upper lip was pulled back in a warning and Anna was sure that if she hadn't been there, the twins would've ended up dead. She just couldn't help but worry.

Sumire watched Koko as he fell asleep with his head on her stomach. Twerp. She heard the door open and close.

"So how's my little boy today?" yelled a familiar voice from the hallway.

"Honey! Welcome home! Koko just fell asleep," Anna explained.

Sumire's tail started wagging when she saw her master step in the room.

"Well, isn't that adorable? How were things today, sweetheart?" Kokoro Senior asked his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Honey, remember what we talked about yesterday?" Anna whined.

Yes, she WHINED. Sumire had never heard anything so ridiculous.

"Anna. I thought we agreed about this already," Kokoro sighed.

"But she's getting a bit old, honey. It'd be cruel to make her suffer like this just because you don't have the heart to.."

"She's still fine, look at her! She's one of the best baby sitters in this town!" Kokoro laughed, but it ended up sounding more like sobbing.

"Honey. I know you love her and she's been with us for a long time.. But isn't it time to let go already?" Anna comforted her husband.

Kokoro crouched next to his youngest child and put a hand on Sumire's head. Sumire let out a long whine.

"What about Koko? He's still so young and he loves Sumire so much and..."

"Koko is still young, yes. He's young ENOUGH. Give him a few weeks and he'll forget Sumire completely!"

"I.. I have to think about it."

Sumire lowered her head on the floor as she watched her master walk away.

"Mire," Koko mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, girl. I wish we had had a few more years together, but Anna's right. It would have been cruel," Kokoro whispered and stared at Sumire through his tears.

"Mire?" Koko giggled and tried to get out of his mother's hold to play with his best doggie friend in this new, weird-smelling place.

"Are you ready?" the nurse asked cheekily.

"Ju-Just a few more minutes, please," Anna said.

The nurse shrugged and walked to her desk. Her heels clicked on the floor, almost angrily. Sumire whined.

"I know, girl. It's not your fault that you're getting older. It's a pity, though. You made such a great babysitter, too!" Kokoro tried to laugh.

Anna didn't say a word as she handed Koko to her husband.

"Koko. You have to say bye-bye to Sumire now. Sumire's going to a REALLY nice place where she can run and play with other dogs," Kokoro explained to his son and put his son's face on the same level with Sumire's dog-face.

Koko frowned at his father.

"Mire," he said.

"Yeah, say bye-bye to Mire, okay?"

"Mire!" Koko giggled and put his hands on Sumire's snout.

"Honey, he doesn't get it. He's just a little boy. Let's just go," Anna begged as she hugged her two crying daughters.

"Koko, say bye-bye to Sumire!"

Koko gave his father an exasperated look. What was he talking about? What bye-bye? He saw the tears running down his cheek. Like his mother's tears when his father wasn't there for a long time. Oh. Now he understood. Sumire was going away, like his father. But she would come back, because his father came back, too. What was it that his mother said?

"See you later!" Koko suddenly screamed at the dog.

Kokoro started crying harder. Sumire blinked.

"No, Koko! Sumire's not coming back!"

Koko ignored his father's silly words that meant nothing. He nuzzled into his best friend's fur the best he could in Kokoro's hold. Sumire huffed. What was with this weird kid?

"See you later, Mire! Later!" he giggled.

Sumire's heard practically melted. The twerp was almost cute. Her eyes softened and she licked his cheek. Koko sneezed.

"Okay, let's go now!"

The nurse had come back by Anna's request and was now pulling on the leash that was tied to Sumire's collar.

"Goodbye, Sumire," Kokoro whispered.

Koko seemed a bit surprised at the sudden turn of events.

"See you later, Mire!" he yelled after her.

* * *

Sumire's heart was beating so loudly that the people inside the classroom could probably hear it. She couldn't help it. New city, new house, new class... It was unnerving, moving suddenly like this.

"Okay, you can come in now!"

Sumire opened the door and stepped in. Narumi, her new teacher, pulled her to the front.

"This is Sumire Shouda, your brand new classmate!" he introduced her enthusiastically.

The whole class started cheering and jumping in joy.

"Sumire-chan, if you have any questions..."

The door flew open with a loud bang. A boy with sand-colored hair and bright, brown eyes rushed in. He was covered in leaves and pine cones and scratches, but he was smiling widely.

"Did I make it?" he yelled.

He noticed Narumi.

"Aww, I didn't make it!"

Then he noticed the new girl. She had weird, black hair that almost looked like it was really, really dark green and nice, sparkling olive green eyes. Dressed in what was the the standard girl's middle school uniform at Alice Academy, she was pretty cute.

"Koko-kun, how nice of you to finally show up!" Narumi noted flatly.

"Hehe, forgot my lunch, you see. And lunch is the most important meal, right?" Koko laughed.

"You mean breakfast?" Sumire asked and raised an eyebrow.

Koko's eyes twinkled in a really familiar way as he turned to look at her.

"But lunch comes when you're about to jump off a cliff and die because you're so hungry! Breakfast doesn't even taste good, because you've just woken up! Therefore, lunch is more important!" he claimed.

"Well, Koko! As a punishment..." Narumi paused for dramatic effect.

"What's your name?" Koko asked the new girl, unintentionally interrupting his teacher.

"Hey!" Narumi yelped.

"Sumire Shouda. You are?"

"Am I being ignored?" Narumi asked.

"They call me Koko, though originally I'd be Kokoro Junior Yome. I prefer Koko, so you can call me that! Sumire, huh? Nice name. You need a nickname, if you want to survive in this class, though. I'll just call you Mire!" Koko laughed.

Sumire could feel the blood rushing to embarrass her by forming a blush on her face. It was just like that dream she occasionally saw! Where a little boy yelled after her and called her Mire. And Koko looked just like the child in her dreams. Weird, huh?

"Or would you prefer Permy?" Koko asked and fingered the curly ends of her hair.

Sumire's face became red with anger.

"Don't you dare call me that, Koko!"

* * *

**A/N:** *wipes sweat off forehead* Whew. How was that? This had been hanging out in my mind for a LOOOOOOONG time. XD Just had to put it in words. Mmm.. I know, I should be rewriting Love Trap's final chapter and reading for my exams.. I just don't feel like it, dang it! D8 When it comes to Love Trap, I can't think of anything to write! As for when I should be reading for exams, I suddenly realize I have thousands of better things to do than read. :D Heheh? So, story story... Sumire as a dog. :D Dissing little Koko. Ah, that was so much fun to write XD Tell me, what did you like in the story? (Or did you like it at all? Just a little bit?) I think my favorite part was either the scene in the classroom or the scene where they said bye-bye to Mire. XD Oh right, about little Koko. I have never been around little kids that much, so that's why the one-year-old Koko might seem a bit weird in the story. If you think he sounds a bit too smart for his age, let's say he's a boy genius. If you thought that he sounded a bit stupid, we'll say he's a retard. Deal? Good. Then... If dog-Sumire died when Koko was one, why were they now the same age, you ask? Just because, that's why. And, as always, reviews will be appreciated. :D Anyone that reviews, gets a digi-cookie covered in chocolate chips or something else you like. :D


End file.
